


Every Inch Of Your Skin Is A Holy Grail I’ve Got To Find~ Dom!OFC/Sub!Lana

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!OFC, Dom/sub, Dominant!OFC, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sub!Lana, Submissive!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana finally submits to you fully...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Every Inch Of Your Skin Is A Holy Grail I’ve Got To Find~ Dom!OFC/Sub!Lana

\- “Wow...”  
\- Lana’s breathless  
\- Her voice still husky  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Yeah I know you’ve got a nasty streak, that’s why I tied you up.”  
\- She’s blushing  
\- Clearly embarrassed  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Lanie... my sweet little Laniebean...”  
\- You murmur the words  
\- Stroking her cheek softly  
\- “It’s okay Baby...”  
\- She’s so easily flustered  
\- So easily upset  
\- You can’t help wanting to make her smile  
\- Even for a little while  
\- “I just....”  
\- She’s quiet  
\- Embarrassed  
\- Nervous even  
\- “I’ve never....”  
\- You wait  
\- She’ll speak when she’s ready  
\- “I’ve never felt so....”  
\- Her voice breaks  
\- Your heart melts at her next words  
\- “Never felt so safe... so.... loved...”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her sweetly  
\- “Well you are....”  
\- You reassure her softly  
\- “My Lanie...”  
\- She’s smiling  
\- “My Protector...”  
\- It’s the first time she’s said the word  
\- Still your heart skips a beat  
\- “Always...”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- Smirk when she moans into your kiss  
\- “Really Lanie? That flustered you?”  
\- She blushes  
\- Nods shyly  
\- “Oh Babe...”


End file.
